Mathias Garon
About Mathias Mathias Garon is a 24-year-old human, cursed by the spells of worgen. He has black hair, blue eyes and a scar laying across his mouth and up to his right cheekbone. Mathias' armor is light and simple - the man uses leather, as any rogue, or simple traveller would do. He uses two swords in combat, but currently trains the arts of a ranged weapon - a bow. Early life Mathias was born in the year 6, in a poor family. He was a loving child, who loved both, his mother Cynthia and his father, Aiden. It is however only that himself knows where he was born and grew, thus this destination remains unknown to others. At the age of 15, wanting to earn some money and learn how to wield a sword, he had to say farewell to his family and go to join a group, or find someone who could teach him how to wield a sword. He stumbled into a search party that was looking for a noble man. He asked there if he could join them, and possibly train him in combat. He arrived at their camp, dressed in leather clothes fit for an unwealthy man. He was greeted there warmly, but a strange elf put a sword in his hands, finding in the man something that only he knows. Most of the men thought that Mathias was only a boy, but once, sitting by the fire of the groups' camp, a fellow mate mage saw something different in him. This is where he realized that perhaps he does have something in him fit for combat and maybe he is good at such arts. However, training is what he needed most to complete his fate's path, with the encouragement of the group he accidentally stumbled upon. He chose light armor and two swords when he was handed equipment. It was quite easy seeing that there was no trial and the group was very simple to join in, to participate in their travels and search. Travel Begins Mathias' first travel wasn't difficult. Perhaps, it was a bit more mysterious, as the group had encountered an orc camp in a cave they were going through. They discovered it by fresh corpses of yeti creatures adorning the cold cave ground. Mathias was frightened and insecure, as he hasn't been doing anything like this before. Little did he still know about fighting, even though he was practicing, he's never killed anything like an orc before. He asked Kandras, a very skilled and experienced mage, to aid his side for the fight they were to have. However Mathias didn't fight much. He was more scared and he was still trying to battle his insecurity, the risk of having his life ended by weapons of the Horde. All except him were battling gloriously in the fight to push the orcs away from the land. The only thing he's mostly done was to get an idea - he was too frightened to participate in the heat, in the mixture of allies and foes, but he went after orcs to be found alone. It was more of a very nicely thought plan to ambush enemies from behind, to see himself right in a position of a rogue, or something alike. He was just fit right for such thing. In the whole fighting scene he had to aid others without letting himself get ambushed by enemies. He tried to be stealthy, but also show his coward side together with it, as he was really overthrown by frighting thoughts of death. He just wanted to help his friends, as every little would help to push the orcs back, to end the battle and get his group back safe to the camp. He's saved several people - a dwarf named Neil, and Dralnarath, whom had also do a good help to Mathias with handling the sword. Only later the group had encountered just another bunch of orcs, after killing the first group, other groups headed for their heads. Mathias wasn't much of a fighter, thus he tried to aid his friends with choices and strategies of ending the battle. He had once again showed himself worthy with his plans succeeding. It was his first time, and he was afraid. What almost threw Mathias off was when the fight almost came to an end. Although he tried to keep himself safe and hide from no matter how big the enemy was, he still couldn't avoid the spells of evil. Good thoughts and strategies to push the enemies away weren't enough as his life became at risk because of a summoned Ered'uin. The evil was strong with that one as the boy almost died from felfire bolts ringing across the whole cave to just end the battle fast. It did much, but not enough to win - Mathias, together with the group he was with, succeeded in this battle and had returned to a safe place to rest. The boy himself, after so many events decided to take place in Lost Lamb. Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Back story